Android 18 vs. Fiora
' Android 18 vs. Fiora.png|QuasimodoBellringer (Version 1) 18 vs Fiora TN2.png|QuasimodoBellringer (Version 2) Android 18 vs. Fiora' is a what if Death Battle by QuasimodoBellringer. It is the 6th episode of QuasimodoBellringer's third season, and 26th overall. It features Android 18 from Dragon Ball Z against Fiora from Xenoblade Chronicles. Description Dragon Ball Z vs Xenoblade Chronicles. These two teenage girls were kidnapped and turned into cyborgs to destroy the heroes, before eventually joining them. However, which cyberneticly enhanced woman will win? Interlude Wiz: Sometimes people seek to create the ultimate killing machine. Boomstick: However, it's often more fun to just kidnap someone and try and enhance them into your own powerful warrior. Wiz: That's right Boomstick, and few have been enhanced further than today's cyborg ladies. Boomstick: Android 18, the blonde bot of the Z-Fighters..... Wiz: .....and Fiora, the Mechon-enhanced Homs. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick..... Wiz: .....and it's our job to anylize their armor, weapons, and skill, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Android 18 Wiz: Years ago the Red Ribbon Army was invading the land. The nefarious Commander Red would stop at nothing to achieve his goals of claiming the seven wish granting Dragon Balls. Murder, betrayal, terrorism. Nothing would be to low for him to sink. Boomstick: For when he got the orbs, he would use their power to grant his greatest desire! What IS his greatest desire you ask? Well, only the most evil thing you can think of. He wanted......to be taller! Wait...you mean to tell me this mobster wannabe is destroying lives and villages just to get tall!? Wow, that's possibly the dumbest wish I have ever heard of....either that or melting some ice. Wiz: However, before his wish could come true his army was singlehandedly stopped by the young Goku, leaving the army to be forced to dispand with the loss of their leader. Boomstick: But one man would refuse to give up. A brilliant scientist named Dr. Gero. He wanted nothing more than to kill Goku as revenge for defeating the Red Ribbon Army, and with him out of the way, he would take over the world! M. Bison: OF COURSE! Wiz: He tried many time to build the ultimate warrior until he realized that robots were not the way to go about it. No, what he needed was a cyborg. Boomstick: So kidnapping two young punk teens of the streets named Lapis and Lazuli.....for some reason those names sound familiar.....whatever. Wiz: After years and years of experimentation, Dr. Gero managed to develop powerful cybernetics that would outclass Goku's abilities, and implanted it into the twins. Boomstick: From that day forward, Lapis was known as Android 17, and Lazuli was now known by her new name....Android 18! Wiz: After a brief fight with the Z-Fighters, where she broke Vegeta's arm..... Boomstick: Damn it, that scream still haunts me to this day. Wiz: ....anyway, she ended up joining Goku, the man she was originally programmed to kill as a defender of the planet. Boomstick: Heck, she even settled down and started a family with this midget. Seriously, this bald dwarf may get owned all the time, but I think his life of torment is worth this beautiful babe! Wiz: Yeah, while Krillin's not a bad fighter by any means, he is pretty weak comparired to Super Saiyans and Cyborgs. Boomstick: But enough about Cueball! Android 18 even joined in a tournoment, that would decide the fate of their entire universe. ''' Wiz: You see, one of the biggest things that make 18 so dangerous are her cybernetics. While Gero himself and 19 were outfitted with energy absorbing engines, 17 and 18 were...a bit differant. '''Boomstick: Outfited with a special engine that allows them to have endless energy, these two have no need for rest. Seriously, what made Gero scrap such a brilliant invention and instead make androids that drain energy instead? Wiz: I guess......by sapping an opponent's energy it would leave them more vulnerable. Boomstick: Yeah, but why couldn't he ADD that to the never ending energy generator?! Wiz: Your right.....Gero's an idiot! Boomstick: I know right. But that energy can be used for tons of really cool attacks. Such as Krillin's signiture Kienzan! This creates a buzzsaw of pure eneregy that can be thrown at the opponent to slice through them, and 18 is capable of making up to two at once. Wiz: Yes, there is also Infinity Bullet. Boomstick: What?!?! I want the gun with unlimmited ammo! Just imagine my traveling the Mohave Wasteland with that! Wiz: Actually it's not that at all. Boomstick: What!?!? I haven't heard of such false advertizing since I got kicked out of the all you can eat buffet! Wiz: Ugh. Anyway, Infinity Bullet is one of 18's most iconic attacks. She fires blast after blast in an unending birage of attacks, and with her endless energy system, she can keep this up forever. Boomstick: Dang! If that wasn't enough she can raise hell from above with her Dead End Rain, an endless assault of massive beams of energy as opposed to the smaller ones Infinity Bullet fires. Wiz: Though it should be noted there is a small break between blasts. I guess it covers more ground and has more power in exchange for the rapid rate of fire. Boomstick: But if you think this girl is all offense, you would be wrong. 18 also has many types of defensive uses of her ki as well. Wiz: She can generate a forcefield to block attacks, and even repel projectiles. While this ability has displayed some offensive variants with17, there is no proof that 18 can use said abilities. Boomstick: But she can still turn it into a shocking surprise by electrocuting the enemy with it if they get to close. But there is also the move where she flashes the enemy. Wiz: Oh, you mean the Solar Flare. A move that flashes the enemy with a bright light allowing for a quick escape. Boomstick: Why do you have to make it sound lame?! I wish Android 18 would flash me. Wiz: You are such a pervert. Anyway, 18 can also make after images of herself, allowing for a quick escape. Boomstick: Oh, and we mean quick! Seriously watch her effortlessly dodge Vegeta's attacks! Wiz: Scaling Vegeta's speed to that of Goku, I would estimate this puts Android 18 around 15,300,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: This makes her thousand of times faster than the eye can track. But speed is not the only thing Android 18 brings to the table. She is also strong enough to break Super Saiyan Vegeta's arm! Wiz: To do that, Android 18 must be strong enough to exhert forces of over 2520 gigatons of TNT, as she had to be stronger than Freeza, who can blow up planets ten times that of the size of Earth. Boomstick: She's like a portable Death Star, except WAAAAYYYYY more sexy. Wiz: But let's not forget that alongside the rest of Team Universe 7, she managed to save the entire universe from anihilation. She was even able to break Kachi Katchin the strongest metal in the multiverse. Boomstick: On top of that, she was able to take hits from the likes of this fat bitch, and stand right back up. Wiz: Given what Ribrianne had previously displayed, it seems that this would allow 18 to be able to withstand forces very similar to her own attack capablities, given how they were pretty evenly matched in most regardes. Boomstick: But let's not forget one of her most recent and famous feats. She was able to kickaway a Kamehameha from Goku. What's so impressive about this? Well, good ol Goku was in his Super Saiyan Blue form at the time! You know, the one strong enough to be called a fucking god? Wiz: While this is a very impressive feat, one must keep in mind that she did just redirect the attack, she didn't exactly survive getting hit by the full force of said attack. But still, to be able to rebound an attack from such a powerful man, it means that while not anywhere close to being as powerful as him, she can at the very least keep up with him, which alone is a very impressive feat. Boomstick: 18 just loves to let her enemies tire themselves out. As seen when she fought Vegeta, she will often just dodge until the enemy is exhausted then go in for the kill. Wiz: While a strategy like that is pretty solid, Android 18 is still capable of failure like anyone else. Her programming does contain a self destruct mechanism, and she is known for being cold to others. Boomstick: But when it comes to physical weaknesses, Android 18 has very few. I guess that this blonde really does have more fun, given how much assshe can kick. (18 is seen defeating a giant Ribrianne) Fiora Wiz: Let me tell you about an endless world. Where there is nothing but an ocean as far as the eye can see, except for two colossal beasts. These two were known as the Bionis and the Mechonis. These two Titans fought for eons, until a fateful strike from both ended the strugle. Boomstick: Ages passed and life begin to appear on the still-standing corpses of these titans. No, they are not maggots eatting away at them! On the Bionis appears the organic life forms such as the Homs, and on the Mechonis came the mechanical monsters known as the Decepticons...I mean the Mechon! Wiz: Just like the titans did, the Homs and Mechon were locked in a never ending battle, that seemed hopeless. The Mechon were highly resistant to all conventional weapons. Boomstick: That is until a sliver of the sword the Bionis used to fight the Mechonis was found and made into a kickass sword. This sword is the Monado, and is able to slice through Mechon like wet paper. To bad this sword needs a strong will to be able to use, or else it could end up killing you. Wiz: Just like it almost did to Dunban. However as luck would have it he had a sister willing to look after him until his wounds healed. This is Fiora. Boomstick: Yeah, she's pretty and all, but she's tough as nails in a fight, I don't think a Mechon could possibly...... (Fiora is seen being killed by Metal Face) Boomstick: ....oh....she dead. Wiz: It was the her death that caused her friend Shulk, to go on a journey to end this war with the Mechon once and for all. Boomstick: Except plot twist, Fiora was still alive. Seriously did they even check her body or anything? Wiz: Well, to be fair her corpse was taken by Metal Face back to Mechonis, so she could be made into a Faced Mechon, a Mechon immune to the effects of the Monado. It's very likely they thought she was atomized or something. Boomstick: With her memories lost and the soul of a Mechon goddess implanted in her, Fiora was reborn as a soldier of the Mechon.....at least until Shulk managed to help her regain her memories. Wiz: However, she does keep a secret from the rest of her team. After the Mechon goddess' spirit died, her body was beginning to deteriorate, a side effect of her Homs/Mechon hybridation. Boomstick: Heck, once they found out, she even refused to be made into a pure Homs again, until they finished their mission, due to herself thinking she would just be a burden in that form. Wiz: However thanks to these cybernetics, she became one of the strongest members of the team. Her power far exceeded that of her previous abilities as a Homs. Luckily Fiora knows a ton of Arts that allow her to do some serious harm. Boomstick: Arts? You mean she attacks them with paint? Huh, I guess this is where Sabine got her flare for the artistic from. Wiz: No, Arts are a special form of attack that use Ether from the air, to create powerful attacks. Some can use theirs for powerful strikes or elemental blasts, or even healing wounds. Boomstick: So kind of like moves in Pokemon? Wiz: In a way yes, but there is a short recharge in between each use of an Art. These are powerful techniques more powerful than a normal attacks. Such as her Butterfly Step, a four hit combo of slashes. Or Power Smash, a move that does more damage when attacking from behind. Boomstick: But if she needs to get some blood on her hands, she can use Lacerate, which causes blood to quickly gush from the foe. Wiz: However, her most notable arts, are actually her options to augment her abilities or weaken her foes. Such as Speed Shift. This allows her to increase her strength and speed, but it costs her having her defence cut. Boomstick: She can also shut down cybernetics and make enemies fall asleep with her Shutdown art. Sounds like a hands tool against the likes of the Mechon. Too bad they implanted it into someone who turned against them. Wiz: She can also activate auto repair programs in her cybernetics, to keep herself together a bit longer with Healing Energy. In addition to her Arts, she also has remote drones she can launch from her back, with various effects. Her Gun Drones shoot rapid fire upon the enemy, while her Sword Drones unleash powerful energy blades, that slash at enemies, even able to cut through the likes of Mechon armor, much like the Monado can. Boomstick: And with these powers she helped Shulk with the ultimate challenge.....KILLING GOD HIMSELF!!! Wiz: That's right Boomstick. While Fiora's body is frail due to its deteriorating nature, she is still able to endure a hit from giant moon-sized titans. Not only that, but she's not just assist, but be a useful asset in fighting Zanza, and even slaying him. After than Shulk used the power of the True Monado to restore the universe... Boomstick: ...with him pretty much having taken God's place! Wiz: Only then did Fiora, on the verge of death from her failing body, agree to be made into a pure Homs again. Boomstick: Whoa. With all that under her belt you would think she could single handedly stopped the Mechon. Wiz: Not really. You see, while the hybrid body is very useful it is full of glitches and malfunctions. Boomstick: Yeah, her body is pretty frail. Yeah, she can take hit from Zanza alright, but her hybrid body is failing her, and will even soon shut down. Not only that, but to many focused hits on vital locations can cause serious harm to her, even with her incredible durability. Wiz: Not only that, but she lacks much stamina. Despite her enhancements, she can only go so long in a fight. That won't do her many favors in drawn out match, meaning she needs to end things quick. Plus she has little experiance fighting wthlout teammates. Boomstick: But never underestimate Fiora. She has cheated death once, but only time will tell if she'll do it again. Fight A run down and abandoned lab is seen. A woman is seen walking into it, and hacking into the lab's database. The screen of the supercomputer flashes for a second before powering on and lines of code are seen. The woman types away, and a file open. A close up of the woman's face shows her smile. 18: Well, there you are. I knew Gero would have backups of all his files. Just then the wall behind her explodes and she turns to see it. Before her was a large mech. The white robot opened up and revealed a young woman sitting inside. The woman jumped out and entered the lab. Fiora: Hand over those files! I need them more than you do. 18: Over my dead body sweet cheeks. Fiora then pulled out her duel blades. Fiora: If that's what it takes. 18 smirked and looked back. Getting up from the compter she stood up and faced the other cyborg. 18: '''And here I thought this was going to be boring. ''FIGHT!!!'' Jetstreams launched out of Fiora's back as she thrust herself into battle against her fellow cyborg. Swinging her blades, 18 deflected them, before kicking Fiora up into the air and jumped back, and fired a few ki blasts. Fiora recovered and looked and saw the attacks. With swift movements of her blades, she deflected each of them back at 18, who dodged the attacks with elegance. '''18: Alright, this might actually be interesting. 18 dashed in at Fiora and kicked her right in the jaw with a sweeping axe kick, launching her into the air. Jetstreams appeared from Fiora's back as she took flight. 18 flew up at her, but in an instant Fiora was gone. Just then 18 felt a slice at her back, and was hit multiple times from behind. Fiora: I'm taking those files! 18: '''I don't think so sweetheart. 18 fired endless ki blasts at Fiora, uching her back. Two drones launched themselves from Fiora's back, and began rapidly shooting at 18, giving Fiora the chance to get away from 18's barrage.Charging in with a spinning slash, Fiora sent 18 slamming into the ground, and stabbed her whords through her stomache. 18 let out a scream of pain, as Fiora pulled them out of 18, as blood gushed from her belly. '''Fiora: Just stay down. You'll live as long as you stop fighting me. Fiora then dashed over to the compute and began to copy the files onto a flashdrive. Just then she was hit with a ki blast from behind. Turning around, she saw 18 standing up, gripping her wound, with her other hand extended out, she then fired a massive blast of energy. Fiora dodged and the blast his the supercomputer blowing it up instantly. 18: Looks like neither of us are getting those files. 18 managed to stand up strait, just enduring the pain of her gaping wound. Fiora: Look what you've done! It's ruined! 18 created two Kienzans and threw them at Fiora, who slashed them with her blades. She charged in 18 backflipped over her, and fired another beam of energy, knocking Fiora to the ground. She then flew up to the roof, and massive balls of energy began to charge up in her hands. 18: '''Sorry to rain on your parade. One by one massive 18 fired orb after orb of energy slamming into Fiora, attacking her with her powerful Dead End Rain attack. Crashing her into the ground. With each orb, Fiora's body began to spark more and more as it took damage. Fiora fired her boosters and got out of the way. She activated Healing Aura and soon she stopped sparking as her cybernetics repaired themselves. 18 flew off, and Fiora gave chase, quickly catching up with her. '''Fiora: '''Going somewhere? '''18: How did you even.... Fiora activated Gear Shift, and dashed in at 18. She sliced her with her blades at rapid speeds, 18 managed to defects a few blows, but she was there bleeding her clothes tattered, and her body full of cuts as she heavily bled. She brushed her hair to the side and looked at Fiora with a furious look in her eye. 18 grabbed Fiora and slammed her into a mountain. She then flew upward, dragging her alongside the mountain, slamming her into it again and again. She them spun and threw Fiora, sending her off into the distance, before dashing after her and slamming her to the ground. Fiora got back up, and picked up a nearby skyscraper and whacked 18 with it like a baseball. Sh then threw it at her. 18 stopped in midair, and saw the massive bulding flying right at her. She threw a Kienzan and slice the building. Flying through the gap she made she charged at Fiora, as the building exploaded behind her. She grabbed Fiora by the leg and slammed her into a nearby construction site causing it to come collapsing down on top of her. 18: '''Guess, that's that. The rubble and pillars began to stur and shake, before Fiora burst out of the wreckage, her body sparking again, as she activated Healing Energy once again, as her auto repair systems began to mend her cybernetics. She again flew at 18, who dodged. '''18: See how long you can keep this up. I can do this all....wait...where did she, GAH! Just as Fiora vanished from 18's line of sight, she reappeared and slammed 18 to the ground, creating a massive crater. 18 managed to get up, and saw Fiora flying at her. She flew back a bit, but to her surprise Fiora again caught up to her without any effort. She swing her blades, tattering 18's clothes and causing scrapes and cuts to appear across her body. 18 then fired an exploading ki blast and pushed Fiora back. She flew at her, and grabbed her wrists, causing her to drop her swords. She then threw Fiora into the air, and as then flew up slamming her to the ground. She then flew down and grabbed Fiora by the leg and with a tornado spin, threw her through multiple buildings. Fiora managed to get out if 18's grip. She recovered her blades, and again and again slashed at 18. She launched her Sword Drones and activated Speed Shift. All of a sudden she began to move even faster than she already could. 18 put her hands up to her forehead, and suddenly a bright light flashed blinding Fiora for a second. Before Fiora could recover, she grabbed Fiora's arms, and pulled her in for a headbutt. She then kicked her arms and legs, breaking her linbs. Fiora's body fell to the ground again sparking as it took damages. She activated Healing Energy, and her limbs repaired themselves.Summoning her Sword Drones again, they formed into an energy shurriken. It slashed though 18, and the Gun Drones began to open heavy fire. She slashed at her verticly, before slamming her blades down on her, as a small spark was seen on the swords going into 18. Just then 18 felt her body go numb as she limped to the ground. She tried to move, but found herself unable to. 18 weakly tried to move her arms, and with the last of her strength managed to fire a ki blast. Fiora deflected it. She then charge forward with her blades and did a backflip slash at 18. She then stabbed them through 18, before swinging them both to the sides, cutting 18 in half. The two halves of 18 fell over, as Fiora put away her twin swords. Fiora: Nice try. ''KO!!! Fiora flies off, while Krillin and Maron come across 18's dead body. Marron walks up to her mother's corpse. Marron: Mommy? Results Wiz: Oh man, now he loses his wife?! Seriously this poor man! '''Boomstick: 18's durability and attack capability vastly exceeded what Fiora was capable of. However, much like another match we did, that didn't really matter.' Wiz: Fiora is almost 50 times faster than 18. She was able to travel a distance similar to that between Earth and Saturn in just under an hour. If were were to lowball this to when the two planets are at their closest to one another, this would mean that Fiora is capable of speeds of over 746,000,000 MPH, nearly 50 times what 18 is capable of. Boomstick: Not only that but Fiora's Shutdown ability really came in hand here. Yes, 18 is mostly human, but a lot of her power comes from her cybernetics, and with those shut down there she is not capable of much, and with Fiora's massive advantage in speed, there is no doubt Fiora would be able to pull off this ability to seriously cripple 18. Wiz: While it is possible 18 could have been strong without her cybernetics, we have no evidence that she has any strong abilities as a regular human. Boomstick: So in the end Fiora's better powers and speed gave her what she needed to be able to shut down 18's chances of winning. Wiz: And good luck trying to tire out Fiora. Yes, Fiora has very little stamina, but with such speeds close to 50 times that of Android 18, she could not really use her keep away strategy, as it relies on being faster than her foe. With Fiora's speed she could easily just catch up to 18 if she tried anything like that. If Fiora has only been like twice as fast or somewhere around that, then 18 could have easily won. Boomstick: But the thing is the gap in their speed was so massive that it kept Fiora out of danger. Yeas, Fiora is more suited for close range, but she has timed and dodged attacks from Zanza, a being who was able to teleport at will. Wiz: Even with 18's better durability, again, we have no evidence that she has any abilities without her cybernetic enhancements. Fiora's incredible speed advantage, she would be able to turn those off in an instant. Even without knowing about 18's cybernetics, the attack still puts organic life to sleep, so it is safe to assume that she would still use it against 18. Boomstick: I guess 18 suffered a serious Arts attack. Wiz: The winner is Fiora. Trivia *Android 18 was given moves from video games, with the exception of Energy Draining. This is due to her canon self being directly stated to be inable to do so. Some of Fiora's non-Arts attacks are based on animations she used in Project X Zone 2 ''and ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2. **However when it comes to how strong, durable, and fast the characters are both are restricted to canon. **The attack Fiora used to kill 18 in the revised version of the fight is based on her Level 4 Special in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. *This fight is to commemorate the Switch port of Dragon Ball FighterZ, in which Android 18 is a playable character, as well as Super Smash Bros Ultimate where Fiora is being added to Shulk's final smash. In addition, it is also to commemorate the new Challenge Mode of Xenoblde Chronicles 2, in which Shulk and Fiora become usable blades. *Face Nemesis was planned to be used for Fiora during the fight, but in the end was scrapped and just used as a mode of transportation for her to show up in upon arrival. *This is the first completed fight on the wiki to feature Fiora. Do you agree with Fiora's victory over 18? Yes No Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles